Where I Always Belonged
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: My name is Brian O'Conner. I'm sure most of you know how I met Dominic Torreto, and fell in love with his sister Mia. What you don't know is what really happened when Dom asked me if I was a cop. Here is the story of how I got where I always belonged. My tribute to Paul Walker, may he rest in peace
1. Chapter 1

"You a cop?"

The words passed from Dom's lips as he looked at me, and for the first time since I started this undercover operation, I had no clue what to say. Ok, so that wasn't entirely true; I knew what I was supposed to say, what my boss and that prick with the FBI would want me to say. In fact I already knew exactly how they would want me to say it. They would want me to say no, that I wasn't a cop, and that breaking into Johnny Tran's garage was all about race wars, that all that mattered to me was getting Dom his ten-second car. In short, they wanted me to lie. It wasn't like I hadn't lied before; hell, my entire life ever since I met Dom has just been one lie after another. So I prepared myself to lie again, I prepared myself to say exactly what the feds would want me say. I prepared myself to lie to the man who had quickly become the best friend I'd ever had, the man who trusted me to date his sister, the man who I respected more than I respected myself. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but something held me back, and before I knew it, I found myself telling the truth for the first time in I didn't even know how long. I looked into Dominic Torreto's eyes, feeling Vince's shotgun pressing into my back, and I said the words I never thought I would ever say.

"Yes, I am a cop."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter one! I heard Paul Walker say in an interview that he hated how it took so long for Brian to get where he always belonged,so this is my tribute to him! Rest In Peace Paul Walker!**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt Vince's shotgun dig deeper into my back as the admission left my lips, heard the cock of the weapon that could very easily signal my death. However, none of that seemed to matter as I looked into Dom's eyes. I saw so many emotions going across his face that I could barely keep up; shock, anger, pain, hatred, sadness and about a dozen more before his face finally set into a look of betrayal.

"Get him up."

"What? But Dom-"

"I said get him up." He repeated in a tone that I knew brokered no room for argument.

"Just be grateful Dom's in charge asshole. If it were up to me you wouldn't be breathing." He told me, pulling me to my feet before shoving me forward with his gun, almost causing me to fall over in the process. Dom didn't say another word, he just walked me out to the car Jesse and I had spent months working on and opened the door.

"Let him go Vince."

Vince opened his mouth to argue but at a look from Dom he shut his mouth and moved the shotgun that was pressing into my shoulder blades, throwing it over his shoulder instead.

"Now get in the car and get out of my sight."

"Dom, let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain Brian! I trusted you, and you lied to me! You looked me in the eye and lied, straight to my face!"

"Dom, please just let me explain. Give me two minutes, and If you still want me gone after I'll leave and never come back."

Dom looked at me for a minute, not saying anything; finally he just shook his head.

"Why should I believe a word you say?"

I didn't have a response to that. If I was in Dom's place, I wouldn't trust me either after what I'd done to his family; after what I'd done to Mia.

"Mia."

Her name crossed my lips before I could stop myself, and I knew why I told Dom the truth; it had nothing to do with the shotgun pressed into my back or the fact that my cover might be blown. No, it had everything to do with the fact that I'd fallen in love with Mia Torreto. I wasn't a fool, I knew the feds would never let me be with Mia if I stayed on their payroll. To them Mia was a source, an informant to be used and discarded once they had gotten all the information they could out of her. But to me... to me she was so much more. She was my soul mate, my true other half, and I knew that no matter what I would always love her.

"Don't you ever think about going near her again cop." Vince told me, pressing the gun into my back again.

"Dom, the reason I told you I was a cop was because I didn't want to be the person who robbed the woman I love of the only family she's got left." I told him, ignoring Vince and looking directly into Dom's eyes, praying to God that he would believe me. I couldn't begin to contemplate what I would do if he didn't, the thought was just too painful. A minute seemed to last an eternity as I waited for his response. Finally, he spoke.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Will Dom believe Brian? Wait and see! Please review and next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go for a little ride." He said at last, and my heart sank as I heard those words. I had heard them used a hundred times in a hundred different movies, seen them in a hundred different books, and I knew full well what they meant. They meant that I would never be seeing Mia again. They meant that I was a dead man walking.

"If you're gonna kill me Torreto, just get it over with." I told him, and Dom just started laughing like I'd told the funniest joke he had ever heard.

"Who ever said I was gonna kill you Brian? Now get in the car." He told me, opening the passenger side door, and motioning for me to get in. I stood there for a minute longer before I finally got in the car, watching as Dom threw the keys to his Chervil to Vince before walking around to the driver's side. He held out his hand and I fished the keys out of my pocket, watching as he started the engine. We drove in silence for a minute before he finally broke it.

"What's your real name Stoner?" He asked.

"It's O'Connor, Brian O'Connor." I told him at last deciding that it didn't matter whether or not Dom knew my real name. It wasn't like I had any family that could be hurt, and even if I did I knew Dom would never go after someone's family. I felt my throat tighten as I realized that I had just lied to myself. I had a family, or at least I did. Dom, Mia, Jesse, Letty, Leon, hell even Vince had all become my family. I cursed myself as I thought about what I had thrown away for a badge.

"So O'Connor, you ready to burn?"

"What are you talking about Dom?" I asked, just wanting him to get to the point.

"Well, I hear hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and I sure as hell ain't saving you from Mia's wrath." He told me, and I looked up to find the car parked outside Dom's house.

"Thanks Dom." I told him, and he just smiled.

"Don't thank me yet O'Connor. Just cause I didn't kill you dosen't mean Mia won't."

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
